1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to package substrate, particularly to a circuit substrate suitable for mounting an electronic component and a circuit substrate assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, printing heads, and hard disk drives for having electronic components mounted thereon and providing electrical transmission. With the development of electronic technology, multilayer PCBs frequently replace single sided or double sided PCBs, and electronic components are more often embedded in the PCBs than mounted thereon.
A PCB generally includes electrically conductive layers and insulation layers, each of which has respective electrically conductive patterns defined therein. Each of the insulation layers is positioned between two neighboring electrically conductive layers. Electronic components can be embedded in through holes defined in the insulation layers and electrically connected with the electrically conductive patterns via external connecting means, such as bonding wires and soldering bumps. However, the extra connecting means occupy extra space. Therefore, PCBs seating electronic components occupy considerable space.
Therefore, to overcome the described limitations, it is desirable to provide a compact circuit substrate suitable for having an electronic component mounted thereon and a compact circuit substrate assembly utilizing the circuit substrate.